Everything Ends
by Miss Rose Weasley
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Marius is having trouble accepting the fact that all of his friends are dead and he finds the Resurrection Stone. Songfic - "Everything Ends" from AVPSY. Written in script form. Minor E/R


**A/N: I know I should be finishing typing the request I was given in, like, February... but my high school just did Les Mis and I love the book and the movie and I'm just in a Les Missy mood... and I decided this song would be appropriate. For a Hogwarts AU. Song is "Everything Ends" from A Very Potter Senior Year. **

_(MARIUS is walking in the Forbidden Forest, kind of depressed because all of his friends died in the Final Battle. He's kicking the ground in front of him as he walks when he stubs his toe on a half-buried stone. He glares at the stone and then notices it has a very peculiar split down the middle. When he pulls it out of the ground to examine it, turning it over in his hands, the ghost of ENJOLRAS appears, looking the same that he had in life but with greenish burn marks in the eight spots where the killing curse hit him)_

**ENJOLRAS  
**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE HIDING FROM  
HOW DID LIFE BECOME SUCH A SAD SONG?

**MARIUS**  
Enjolras?!

_(the ghost of COURFEYRAC also appears, a single green burn mark on his side)_

**COURFEYRAC  
**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR  
WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR FEELING ALL ALONE

**ENJOLRAS**  
YOU HAVE LOVED

**COURFEYRAC  
**YOU HAVE LOST

**ENJ/COURF  
**HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?

**ENJOLRAS**  
ALL ALONE

**COURFEYRAC  
**ON YOUR OWN

_(the ghost of GRANTAIRE appears, also covered in greenish burn marks. He is holding a bottle of brandy in his left hand; he places his right hand on ENJOLRAS's shoulder)_

**ENJ/COURF/R  
**BUT YOU SHOULDN'T GIVE UP  
NO YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT  
NEVER EVER GIVE UP  
NO DON'T EVER DO THAT

**MARIUS**  
Enjolras? Courfeyrac? Grantaire? What are you guys doing here, I thought you all died!

**GRANTAIRE**  
We did.

**ENJOLRAS**  
That thing you hold in your hand – it's called the Resurrection Stone.

**MARIUS**  
It brings people back from the dead?

**COURFEYRAC  
**Nah, it just lets you talk to ghosts.

**MARIUS**  
But everyone at school can do that...

**GRANTAIRE**  
It's kind of a piece of shit.

_(MARIUS winces at the "no-no word"; GRANTAIRE rolls his eyes)_

**GRANTAIRE**  
Sorry. Poopy.

**COURFEYRAC**  
Nothing can stop death, Marius.

**ENJOLRAS  
**NOTHING IS MEANT TO LAST  
THE SUN COMES UP AND FALLS SO FAST

**GRANTAIRE**  
THE CLOCK LOOKS STILL, STILL THE HOURS PAST  
AND ALL THAT TIME IS NEVER COMING BACK

_(the ghost of EPONINE appears; instead of burn marks, she has red scars on her chest and her hand, due to taking a sectumsepra spell for MARIUS. EPONINE joins the barricade boys, putting an arm around GRANTAIRE. GRANTAIRE wraps his left arm around EPONINE and his right arm around ENJOLRAS)_

**ENJ/COURF/R/PONINE  
**EVERYTHING HAS AN END  
EVEN THE LIVES OF FAMILY AND FRIENDS  
EVERYTHING HAS AN END  
EVEN WHEN IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE

**MARIUS**  
Eponine! You're friends with the Les Amis in Heaven? That's so cool!

**EPONINE**  
Friends? No way, they're way too immature. _(pushes GRANTAIRE playfully and laughs)_ No, they're a great group. But I wouldn't have met them if it wasn't for my little Gavroche.

_(the ghost of GAVROCHE appears, holding EPONINE's hand. MARIUS looks back and forth between them)_

**MARIUS  
**… WTF! Eponine, you have a kid? And it's Gavroche? You're only sixteen, how could you not tell me about this!

**GAVROCHE  
**Hey! Don't you talk to my sister like that.

**GRANTAIRE**  
God, Pontmercy, you're such a dumbass. _(wraps an arm around MARIUS)_ Listen man, we've all been looking out for you. At first I really enjoyed your suffering, but now it's just kind of bumming me out. What's the deal?

**MARIUS**  
I'm just having trouble accepting the fact that all of my friends are dead...

**ENJ/COURF/R/PONINE/GAVROCHE  
**YOU CAN'T HOLD ON TO WHAT'S GONE  
DON'T TRY TO FIX IT, JUST MOVE ON  
ONLY THEN YOU'LL SEE THE WORLD ALL BRAND NEW

**GRANTAIRE  
**The end comes to us all, whether we like it or not. But sometimes we get to choose how we go. Look at me – I slept through the battle, and I could've just walked away and lived. But instead, I chose to die with the man I love. Did I do it for the revolution? No. Did Eponine? No. We chose our deaths. We've accepted our fates. It's time you do, too.

_(all of the spirits of the Les Amis appear)_

**LES AMIS/ PONINE  
**EVERYTHING ENDS  
EVERYTHING ENDS  
EVERYTHING ENDS  
EVERYTHING ENDS  
AFTER THE SUN HAS HAD ITS REST  
IT WILL ARISE AND LIGHT UP THE SKY  
YOU CAN'T HOLD ON TO WHAT'S PAST  
NOTHING IS MEANT TO LAST


End file.
